Beautiful Soul
by a y r e s PRETTY
Summary: Lee Jordan hides behind being loud, just like some people hid behind being quiet. He has feelings for Angelina, but does she even take them seriously? songfic Jesse McCartney


**This is about Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson and yeah.. R&R no flames please. Songfic to Jesse McCartney's song, beautiful soul. Don't sue. I don't own anything. **

Lee walked inside the Common Room after a Quidditch game against Ravenclaw. His throat hurt. It was a rather detailed game, so there was a lot to comment on…especially how well Angelina played. I had liked her for how long? Like a million years. Ok, so I was exaggerating a little bit. But I like her I moment he saw her on the train.

**I don't want another pretty face,**

But she only had eyes for Fred. Well, who wouldn't? Him and George where the best looking guys in our year. I was just George and Fred's best friend. I knew how people thought. _There goes Fred and George and their friend. _Yeah, I'm their friend. Lucky me. I get left out a lot, but I don't mind, well…I do, but I don't say anything.

**I don't want just anyone to hold,**

Angelina always just thought I was joking around when I made those comments about her on the loudspeaker. But they were all true. She kissed me on the cheek once. But only when she heard me telling the school how pretty she was. Fred didn't talk to me for about a week after that. But I don't mind. Yeah…I do mind. But anyways…man, when did I start skipping out on Gryffindor victory parties like this? Well, since I started to start to think. Hmm…that was confusing.

**I don't want my love to go to waste,**

They say that people that are insecure are quiet. But they also say that another form of insecurity is being loud. I feel that I need attention, and I get it, but from the wrong people. I actually only wanted attention from Angelina. Fred knows I like her. But will he say anything? No. He doesn't want to ruin the friendship and neither do I. We keep are 'rivalry' between us, we don't even talk about, not once have we gotten into a fight. It's like, we know the tension is there, but we ignore it.

**I want you and your beautiful soul. **

Maybe I'll go down to the party. Usually the party is held in the Common Room, but today they're having it in the Great Hall. I don't know why. I heard someone entering the room. It was Angelina…

"Lee? Why aren't you at the party? Like everyone else?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Actually, I was just heading down there." I said, looking down.

"Oh, ok then. Well I came up her to get out of these sweaty Quidditch robes and into the school robes. How about we walk down the together in a sec, K?" she said as she smiled, heading up to the girls dormitory,

**You're the one I wanna chase**

She came back down in about 5 minutes. We headed down into the Hallways, but she stopped.

"Listen, lee. I heard what you said today in the game. About…about me."

_Oh crap._" Yeah…" was all I could say. Stupid Lee…stupid.

"You know, about how you thought I was the most beautiful girl alive?" she said as she giggled. Crap. She was making fun of me. "I thought that that was really sweet, lee. I mean, Fred never says that to me."

Okay, so she wasn't making fun of me…cool…? "Uh, yeah. I'm sorry for making you feel weird."

**I won't let a minute go to waste,**

"Oh no!" she said, "not at all. I don't feel weird at all…except…lee." _Here it comes. Rejection._ "Fred as always been a safe spot for me. Like, well, if I'm with him then I would be okay in life. If I spent the rest of my life with him, then I would just fine. But with you, it's like it's not boring at all. It's like I can do whatever I want. I can be in danger and feel adventurous. I don't feel adventurous with Fred. I feel safe…and as everyone knows, I _need_ adventure, excitement. I need…I need you, lee."

I couldn't talk. Well for two reasons. One, I was bloody speechless, and two, she was kissing me. It was a soft kiss, but I responded back. It was my first time. I smiled after we broke apart. So did she. So I guess people do hear me. Good, because I like being heard.

**I want you and your beautiful soul.**

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't just anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul.**_

_**END**_

**So R&R my first songfic. And first kiss scene too. So I hope you guys liked it. **

**Wink wink **


End file.
